Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a holding frame for holding plug-in connector modules.
Such holding frames serve to hold plug-in connector modules, wherein the holding frame is equipped with various plug-in connector modules and then inserted in a plug-in connector housing and screw-connected to the latter. The holding frame in this case must be mechanically stable in order to be able to withstand the insertion and withdrawal forces that occur as the plug-in connection is fitted together and disconnected.
Description of the Related Art
Known from the company document of the company HARTING Elektronik GmbH “Schwere Steckverbinder, Han-Modular , 16 3” is a substantially rectangular holding frame, which is provided with lateral walls extending at right angles to the mounting plane. The plug-in connector modules in this case are provided with latching hooks, which latch with the lateral walls when the plug-in connector modules are fitted into the holding frame and are thus fixedly held in the latter.
DE 197 07 120 C1 discloses a holding frame for holding plug-in connector modules and for mounting in plug-in connector housings or for screw-connection to wall surfaces, wherein the plug-in connector modules are inserted in the holding frame, and holding means on the plug-in connector modules act in combination with recesses provided on opposite wall parts (lateral parts) of the holding frame. The holding frame is composed of two halves that are hinge-connected to each other, and recesses, for holding the plug-in connector modules, are realized, as openings closed on all sides, in the lateral parts of the holding frame. In this case, for the purpose of inserting the plug-in connector modules, the holding frame is folded open and then closed, wherein the plug-in connector modules are then held in a form-fitting manner in the holding frame by means of the holding means.
In the case of the holding frame known from the prior art, it is disadvantageous that the plug-in connector modules that are inserted in the holding frame have a very large clearance. The modules are inserted in a very shaky manner in the frame, this originally being intended to provide for a greater tolerance compensation. In the present-day automated industrial environment, however, considerably higher tolerances are required. This is also due, not least, to automated plugging, i.e., contacting and decontacting of modular plug-in connectors.